


Boys and Their Toys

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, First Time, Kink, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, kind of ran away with this idea, but it was a lot of fun.  Just like sex shops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the following: Partial AU. Sean is the owner of an adult sex toy shop, obviously not an actor. Elijah is who he is in this reality and decides, after much pestering from Orlando (also still an actor), to spice up his sex life (even though he's single) and visits Sean's shop. Sean gives him some expert advice and Elijah becomes a regular. [Request by [](http://knoifey-spoony.livejournal.com/profile)[**knoifey_spoony**](http://knoifey-spoony.livejournal.com/)]

      "Jesus. It has been too fucking long," Elijah groaned with disgust as he flicked his Cornetto wrapper into the bin, his eyes shooting daggers at the completely oblivious couple making out against the side of a building. His hand crept surreptitiously up under her miniskirt from behind, and to Elijah's annoyance, the girl didn't seem to care, simply digging her fingers tighter into his wayward blonde locks. "Fuckers," he muttered, stalking off down the street as Orlando, laughing heartily, trotted up behind him.

      "It's not so bad, 'Lij. You could get a girl if you really wanted one, you know," he pointed out with an evil little grin on his face.

      "Yes but I don't want a fucking _girl_, mate. If I wanted a fucking _girl_, I'd still be with fucking Franka."

      "Yeah, and? How is 'fucking Franka' these days? You know, I wouldn't mind fucking Franka if given the…"

      "Orli, go to hell," Elijah muttered disagreeably. "You're one of the most boring, resolutely heterosexual, disgustingly monogamous people I know."

      "Gee, cheers for the compliment, mate. But if you disdain 'normal sex lives' so much, then why don't you make more of an effort to have an interesting one? I mean, come on 'Lij, it's not like you're doing that much to improve…"

      "Fuck off, Orli," Elijah spat out, rounding the corner and nearly running into a girl with a dog in the process. "You know I can't just go to a fucking gay club, or…"

      "I'm not saying _that_, mate. You want something interesting? Go there."

      Elijah narrowed his eyes as he followed Orli's extended pointer finger, directing his gaze across the street to a discreet little establishment tucked in between two office buildings. Kinks and Things. "Oh give me a fucking break, Orli! What kind of a name for a sex shop is that? It's not even creative!"

      Orli just chuckled, throwing an arm around Elijah's shoulders. "It's not the name that matters, mate. They've got a great selection, and the owner's quite knowledgeable. Or, you know, so I've heard."

      Elijah rolled his eyes, waving a hand dismissively at the shop. "So what if it's great and discreet and all? It's not like I have anyone to actually use sex toys on!"

      "So? Half the stuff in there is for solo activities, 'Lij. You know, it might not hurt to get a little something to practice on, gay virgin and all…"

      "Oh go to hell, Orlando. What do you think I'm going to do, stick some toy up my butt until I have an opportunity with the real thing?"

      "Precisely, mate," Orli replied with a wink as they passed the shop. Elijiah quickly gave him two fingers, but that didn't stop him from noting the location of the shop. _You know, just in case…_

 

      Eleven o' clock on a weekday morning was not exactly prime business hour in the sex shop business, and Sean's little venture was no exception. He opened the shop at ten out of habit, simply because he had no real interest in sleeping late anyway, and there was the occasional buyer who just happened to wander in on their lunch break, but mornings were generally Sean's time.

      When he opened the shop, he would come down from his upstairs flat with a large mug of hot tea and several slices of toast with jam, unfold the morning paper, and spend a couple of hours behind the counter catching up on yesterday's news and doing the crossword until his first customer wandered in.

      Today, however, was a bit of a deviation from routine. The young man who walked in looked way too young to be in this particular shop at first glance, and Sean almost made a comment when the boy slid into the shop, face red, eyes down, looking quite embarrassed. However, taking a closer look over his newspaper, Sean decided that the kid was probably in his twenties, as he sported a fair bit of stubble and more defined features than a teenager generally possessed. Nevertheless, he looked absolutely terrified as he gazed around the shop, quickly turning his head away when he noticed some of the bondage gear and fetish items, and almost ready to bolt until he saw something that caught his eye. Sean smiled knowingly when he realised what the kid was going for—a shelf in the middle of the shop which featured dildos, vibrators, and strap-ons.

      The shop carried items of interest to straight men and women and lesbians as well, but Sean catered mainly to London's gay male population, with quite an impressive line of dildos and the widest selection of lubricants in the city. It was also one of the more discreet shops of its kind, as Sean had been in the conservative business sector most of his life, and knew how important it was for men who would not benefit from being discovered to have a place to turn for such purchases.

      Sean also got a fair number of "newbies" such as this kid, who was eying a very impressive dildo, his blue eyes huge as he held up three fingers to it, measuring the girth and apparently mentally trying to imagine how it would fit. Sean was quite tempted to laugh out loud, but controlled himself, for he knew such a reaction would probably send the kid packing. Still, he was just too priceless not to play with, and so Sean slowly set down his tea and crept across the shop as silently as possible.

      "Anything I can help you with, lad?"

      Elijah jumped nearly half a mile at the soft, English voice that spoke just behind his ear, and spun around quickly, looking for all the world like he had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. Which, he supposed, he had.

      "Um… I… well, I'm not sure," Elijah stuttered, suddenly feeling very small. This, of course, wasn't an unusual feeling, but there was something about the way the shop owner towered over him with those kind, but appraising green eyes that made him very tempted to start backing up. If he did that, however, he would most likely knock over an entire metal shelf of dildos, and that could perhaps be more embarrassing, so he stood his ground, willing his hands to stop shaking.

      The man's smile was kind, and after a moment he stepped back a little, granting Elijah's silent request for more personal space. "Not often I get customers so early on a Wednesday," he commented, trying to lighten the mood by making small talk, for which Elijah was extremely grateful.

      "Um yeah, well, I'm visiting a friend in London for awhile and he pointed this place out. I thought I would come in the morning because, well, I don't really want to be seen." The man nodded, extending his hand.

      "Well, you're welcome at any time. I'm Sean Bean; I run this place, and don't worry. I pride myself on running a very discreet business."

      Elijah smiled weakly and took the proffered hand. "Elijah Wood… um, I guess you don't know who I am, do you?"

      Sean raised an eyebrow at the somewhat arrogant statement, but just shook his head. "Sorry kid, I'm afraid I don't."

      To Sean's surprise, the kid smiled wider than he had since he'd entered the shop, and Sean had an illogical desire to figure out what it would take to produce that reaction again. "I'm a movie actor, mate. A pretty big one, I guess, and you've got to be the first person I've met in London who didn't recognize my face or at least my name. I must say, in a place like this…" he gestured around, smiling shyly, "…it's kind of a relief."

      Sean laughed, understanding now where the kid was coming from, and almost feeling sorry for him. "I understand that, mate. But don't worry, film star or no, any purchases made here are entirely confidential. Might I suggest, however, that if you're going to be taking a plane back to the States anytime soon you avoid purchasing anything made of metal? Customs can be a bitch, believe me, I know."

      Sean grinned, and Elijah felt his blush all the way down to his toes. "Um…well… I don't think I'm quite up for anything involving metal, you know, yet," he admitted, staring at his toes.

      Sean smiled gently, trying to remember a time when he was so shy. Well, he probably hadn't ever been, really, but then shops like this didn't exist when he was first exploring his sexuality. He could understand the overwhelming nature of it all. "What are you up for, then? Can I help you find anything in particular?

      _You_, Elijah wanted to answer, and found himself blushing again at that completely unbidden thought. The man was attractive, sure, but probably straight, and Elijah wasn't even going to go there… "Well, um, I'm not sure. My friend thought I should come here because, well, you see…" Elijah took a deep breath and exhaled it, gaining courage. _I can do this. I'm a successful actor. I'm a confident man. It shouldn't be so hard to say._ "I'm gay."

      Sean just raised an eyebrow. _Not exactly a shocking confession there, mate…_

      "And well, you see, I mean, I haven't had a boyfriend or anything. I mean I haven't even _done_ it, and… oh, shit, I didn't mean to say that. I mean, you don't need to know that, I…"

      "Elijah." Sean's tone was commanding, and Elijah immediately looked up, babbling cut off.

      "Yes?" he squeaked, two seconds away from bolting out the door.

      "There's nothing to be ashamed of," Sean replied in a gentle tone. "You want to experiment a little, yeah? On your own?"

      Elijah smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah, well, obviously I'd rather not be on my own but it's not like there's much I can do about that right now…" He trailed off with a shrug, and Sean found himself seriously in want of a mental censor. _Don't even go there, Bean. He's a bloody famous film star, and you are not making an offer. Just smile, and move on._

      "Right, well, perhaps I can make a recommendation?" Elijah nodded eagerly, and Sean had to grin at the young man's expression. _So eager, so innocent…stop that, Bean. You stop that right now._ "You don't want to overdo it right away. If you're interested in trying penetration, in lieu of an actual partner, you might try this dildo here," he suggested, holding up a relatively thin rubber model. "You flip the switch here, and there are mild vibrations designed to target your prostate… you do know what that is, yeah?" Elijah nodded frantically, his cheeks beet red at the question. "Right, well, it's quite highly recommended for a first dildo, and very easy to use and take care of. It takes two AA batteries and can be rinsed with soap and water." Elijah nodded, taking the dildo and skimming the back of the box quickly.

      "This…looks good," he replied. "No metal, too," he joked, and Sean laughed with him.

      "Right you are. Now would you like to purchase some lubricant with that, or are you already supplied?"

      "Um, no, I guess I'll need some of that too. Do you recommend a particular type?" Elijah asked, eyeing the display shelf with some trepidation. "There are so many…"

      "Biggest variety in London," Sean agreed proudly. "I would recommend that you try a petroleum based lubricant, especially if you aren't used to anal penetration," he stated frankly. "It's a little thicker and makes entry easier, plus it has something called a desensitizer that can make your initial experiences more pleasurable. However, if there's any chance you might be using it with a woman, you'll need a water-based variety because petroleum is a vaginal irrit…"

      "No, no," Elijah dismissed the idea quickly with a frantic shake of his head. "No more… vaginal, anything for me, mate," he replied with a shudder, and Sean laughed heartily, throwing his head back.

      "I know exactly how you feel," Sean confided with a friendly pat on Elijah's back. "Give this one a go, then," he suggested, handing Elijah a thick tube. "Anything else you need help finding?"

      "Um… well I noticed you have some books for sale. Do you have anything that would be good for, you know, beginners?"

      Sean grinned as he led the way to the bookshelf. "I know just what you need, lad. This book is great for any gay man, beginner all the way on up. If you're interested in tantra or S&amp;M or anything I can recommend a more specialised guide, but if you just want a good manual on gay sex, this is the way to go." He handed Elijah a copy of the newest edition of _The Joy of Gay Sex_ and then led the way back to the cash register. "That's it then?"

      "Yeah, that'll be all. Thanks, mate. This is great," Elijah replied with a shy smile as Sean rang him up.

      "Hey, no problem. We've all been in your position at one time or another, yeah?"

      "Yeah, I guess so, but maybe not as dorky and bumbling about it," Elijah pointed out with a shrug, making Sean laugh again.

      "Oh I assure you. You pull it off much more smoothly than most. Your total is 27.50, by the way."

      Elijah smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two twenty-pound notes. "You think so? I mean, you don't think I look like some dorky kid?" he asked, and Sean wanted to grin at the honesty in his eyes.

      "I didn't say that, mate. You're wearing Chuck Taylors, after all," he pointed out as he gave Elijah his change. "But you know what?" he added as Elijah had turned to go.

      "Yeah?"

      "You put on some tight jeans and a nice shirt, kid, and you're going to be beating them off like flies."

      "You think so?" Elijah's grin was giddy, and Sean refrained from the urge to smack himself from obviousness. _Oh, well. No one ever died from telling the truth._

      "Yeah. You'll be a real heartbreaker someday, kid. I'd bet money on it."

      Elijah grinned again and stepped out of the shop, but a moment later his head popped back in the shop. "Oh, Sean? I'm twenty-five."

      Sean just stared at the closed door as the kid merrily skipped off down the street, and then shook his head. _Twenty-five. Okay, so you're old enough to be his father, but was that a hint or what? Still got it, Bean. Still got it._

 

      The night after he met Elijah, Sean would be embarrassed to admit that he did go to the local video shop and get a few of his films. Avoiding anything Elijah had done when he was under eighteen as a matter of principle, he ended up picking up a few of his more recent films on the recommendation of an entirely too overeager female sales clerk. ("Oh my God, you just have to see him in _Eternal Sunshine_! He's absolutely _adorable_!")

      And so, Sean did. He watched _Everything is Illuminated_, snickering at Elijah in full dork mode, glasses and all, and then, hoping to continue the theme, popped in _Eternal Sunshine_. And was mortified to find that, despite how good the movie was, and how interesting he found it, when he turned the lights off at midnight and went to bed, his hand immediately found his cock as if of its own accord, and his brain immediately conjured up images of Patrick, computer geek extraordinaire, with shocking blue eyes and coarsely shaven head. He reasoned, the next morning, that it was quite simple. Elijah's character in the film was older looking, more mature. He had stubble and short hair. He was _supposed_ to be appealing. It's a film. Not Sean's fault at all.

      However, this justification didn't work at all on night two, when Sean popped in the first _Lord of the Rings_ movie and couldn't banish the mental image of Frodo's curls brushing his cock. Nor did it work when, disgusted with himself, he popped in the final film, _Sin City_, and realised that he was actually turned on by a psychopathic mute cannibalistic killer. It's all the eyes, he reasoned. Those fucking eyes.

      And so, at ten o' clock on the third morning, when he went downstairs to open the shop and found Elijah standing outside, looking nervous, he could justify his instant arousal as a simple Pavlovian response. See Wood, have wood. Quite understandable.

      "Um, hey Sean. I… I really liked your recommendations, you know, last time, and I thought you might be able to help me again…?"

      Sean grinned and ushered Elijah inside the shop. "Did you find someone already, then? Need something for less independent activities?" he joked conspiratorially, but mentally felt like kicking himself. _Could you be more bloody obvious?_

      "No…" Elijah replied with his characteristic shy smile. "I just thought, you know, maybe something a little more… advanced? Jesus, I sound like I'm taking an exam or something."

      Sean just smiled at the flustered looking boy and shook his head. "Hey mate, not a problem. I've got all sorts of stuff here, but maybe if you could give me something more to go on…?"

      "Well, um… I don't know. I mean I liked the… well, you know… the dildo," Elijah finally got out in a slightly low tone, as if someone might be listening in. "It felt good, really good actually, but kind of intense… I, uh, I'd kind of like to prolong the experience, you know?"

      Sean grinned widely, hoping he wasn't making too much a fool of himself. _Sensitive, are ya mate?_ "Well if you're looking for a more drawn-out experience, for one thing you can always use the dildo without the vibrations. But you also might try a cock ring," he suggested, walking over to the wall that Elijah had carefully avoided his first time in the shop. "Do you know how these work?" he asked, selecting a simple leather model and holding it up for Elijah to see.

      "Um, well… not really, no. Looks kind of scary."

      Sean smiled and shook his head. "Not scary at all mate. It's quite simple, really. You just fasten this part here around the shaft and this around your balls. It's the same effect as if you were to squeeze the base of your cock hard to stop an impending orgasm. You wear one of these and it will keep you hard, but not allow you to come. They're often used when two people want to prolong foreplay and still be able to have sex afterwards, but they can also be effective for extended masturbatory sessions."

      Elijah took the device gingerly from Sean, turning it over in his hand. "Um, I guess that'll work nicely. Does it hurt much?"

      "Not really. It's more of a pressure, no more painful than it'd generally be to have an erection for longer than you want to. Some guys wear these all day, but I wouldn't recommend it," he pointed out with a cheeky grin.

      "All day??" Elijah's face went almost pale, and it was all Sean could do to keep from laughing.

      "Well, I don't know any blokes who would bring that upon themselves, but some people want to keep their partners aroused for long periods of time without release. Makes the climax all the more intense when it does happen," Sean explained, watching Elijah's face carefully for a reaction.

      "Oh… well, I guess that makes sense," he agreed softly. "I do like teasing myself a little, sometimes…" Elijah broke off, his cheeks turning pink again. "Oh my God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

      Sean smiled and put a gentle hand on Elijah's shoulder. "Relax, mate. I run a sex shop, do you really think I'm going to be offended by your sexual preferences?"

      Elijah smiled in return, noting that Sean's hand didn't seem to be going anywhere. "I guess not… I'm just new to this whole openness thing. Being an actor, you know, you generally have to keep sex under wraps. All my girlfriends were pretty… well, boring."

      Sean laughed and squeezed Elijah's shoulder before finally letting his hand drop. "I know exactly what you mean, mate. My wives were the same. It's pretty overwhelming to realise all that's out there after a pretty tame list of sexual experiences, but there really is something for everyone if you have an open mind."

      "Yeah." Elijah shrugged, his thoughts obviously elsewhere, and then suddenly turned his attention back to Sean. "Hey, do you think… well I know this is kind of silly, but my last girlfriend used to tie me up a bit, you know, she liked having control and all, and… well I really liked it. I don't know if that means anything, but if I could figure out a way to feel that way on my own…"

      Sean paused a moment, considering. _No you eejit, suggesting that you have plenty of ways to tie him up to your own bed would not be a fruitful reply._ "Well you could obviously tie one of your own wrists, if you wanted to, but that would be unlikely to produce the same effect of helplessness that bondage with a partner produces." Elijah blushed at the word "bondage," but didn't reply, and Sean made a mental note. "Some blokes like to experiment with holding their breath while masturbating, but that's extremely dangerous and I don't recommend it. Perhaps the best thing you can do is simply use the cock ring to hold off orgasm while using a dildo… in fact, if you really want to ensure that you won't be tempted to take the ring off, you could theoretically use a dildo with a suction cup and tie your wrists…" Sean cocked his head, off in his own little world, but was brought back by Elijah's hesitant reply.

      "Um… that sounds kind of complicated… suction cups?"

      Sean laughed and waved Elijah over to the dildo aisle again, picking up a dildo similar to Elijah's, but with a plastic suction cup on the base. "See, you can use this cup to mount the dildo to a hard surface such as a wood floor or table top, and then it's possible to ride the dildo without using your hands," Sean explained.

      "Oh wow. That's pretty cool. Hey, do you happen to have one that's… um…. a little bigger than the one I bought?"

      Sean had to fight the urge to laugh at Elijah's expression, and also the urge to shove him up against the nearest available surface. _Yeah, I've got something bigger for you…_ "Sure, how about this one? It's not the largest we carry, but we wouldn't want to be _completely_ disappointed when you sample the real thing," he pointed out, earning a laugh from Elijah.

      "This looks perfect. And what about my hands? Do I need cuffs or something to tie them?"

      "No, never use cuffs when there's no one there to use the key. You could theoretically do it yourself but there's too much room for error. I would just recommend a scarf or a tie, tight enough to hold but not so that you can't get out of it."

      "Okay…" Elijah frowned, considering. "You know, I don't really know anything about knots. Do you think you could show me a good one to use? I have a tie," he added, reaching into his sweater and tugging at the tie to demonstrate.

      "Uh yeah, sure thing," Sean replied, faltering slightly. _Much too bloody tempting…_

      Sean took a deep breath as Elijah un-knotted his tie, hoping the younger man wouldn't notice his trepidation, and took the accessory from him when it was untied.

      "All right, cross your hands in front," he instructed, sucking in a breath when Elijah offered his wrists immediately. _Too bloody **fucking** tempting_. "Right then. Pay close attention. You'll want to tie the knot first, probably, and then slip it on and tighten with your teeth. Do you think you're flexible enough to slip your legs through to get your hands behind your back when you're done? It'd be kind of hard to do backward…"

      "Oh, sure!" Elijah replied with a smile. "Franka always used to say I was too damned flexible for my own good. I can put my leg over my own head and everything!" he enthused proudly, and Sean's fingers faltered just slightly in their work.

      "That's…impressive," he replied, trying to keep his tone neutral until he finished. "Okay, there you go. All done. You think you can do that?" Elijah lifted his own wrists, studying the knots and then tugging slightly to check the give. _Not going anywhere with my knots, boy. Once I want to tie you up, you're not getting away easily._

      "Yeah, it doesn't look so hard. Thanks! This is really cool," Elijah exclaimed, tugging again for emphasis.

      Sean laughed again and pointed out a loose end of the tie. "Now just pull on that and you'll be out. Tugging on the knot will just make it tighter, which is sort of the idea… but if you pull there it'll come free. And if you ever forget where the pull, your fingers can reach far enough that you could work it loose if you really wanted to."

      Elijah nodded, pulling the knot undone and then re-knotting the tie around his neck. "Okay great. Thanks again. You really do provide an invaluable service," he joked as Sean went to ring up the new dildo and cock ring.

      Sean just laughed, shaking his head. "Well I thank you for coming back. Any time you need more recommendations, you just let me know." _Oh, shit. How obvious was that?_

      "Yeah. I'll do that, definitely," Elijah replied, looking up suddenly through lowered lashes as he passed over a couple of notes.

      _Oh the little bugger is _not_ flirting with me. Innocent my arse._ "Excellent. Enjoy your purchases, then."

      "Oh, I will," Elijah replied with a wink. "See you soon!"

      _See me…? Bloody cunting fucking…._

 

      After a few more days in London, and a healthy amount of practice with his new masturbatory techniques, Elijah decided he was tired of solo activities. He had enough evidence to go on suggesting that Sean was by no means straight, and also was pretty sure that he was quite experienced, given his personal knowledge of his shop's contents. However, Elijah decided, he was a little too confident for his own good. Just because he was only twenty five didn't mean Elijah couldn't hold his own with a forty something year old man, and this Friday he intended to show Sean Bean exactly what he was made of.

 

      It was five minutes to ten on Friday night, and Sean was looking forward to closing the shop and settling down to a nice quiet evening at home, when the chimes on the door rang out, signalling a new customer. He was about to turn from the girl he was ringing up and tell the newcomer to go the fuck away when he noted the familiar face, giving him a jaunty little wave before going straight to the wall of bondage gear and more hardcore toys. Sean raised his eyebrows, but didn't stop what he was doing, though he did notice a change in Elijah's appearance as he perused the wall. Tight, black jeans finally gave shape to an arse that Sean was just itching to grab a handful of, while the navy blue silk shirt Elijah was wearing with only a couple of buttons undone gave Sean a glimpse that was all too fleeting before Elijah's back was too him. Curious about the change in attire and Elijah's first appearance in his shop later than noon, Sean politely wished the girl a good evening and immediately crossed to the other side of the shop.

      "You know, I don't think anything here is quite appropriate for solo use," Sean pointed out, eyeing Elijah inquisitively as he fingered a leather flogger, his eyes refusing to turn to acknowledge Sean.

      "I know," he replied simply, moving to inspect a pair of handcuffs.

      "Oh… you've, um, found someone to experiment with, then?" Sean asked as tactfully as possible. _Please no please no please…_

      "No." Elijah kept Sean hanging for a moment, then suddenly turned, taking a step so that he was very much up in Sean's personal space. "I was hoping that you could give me some more… personal… recommendations. You know, I wouldn't want to buy something tonight just to find out that you didn't feel like using it on me," he explained, expression perfectly calm. Sean just stared for a moment, wondering if Elijah really meant what he thought he meant. "Lock the shop, Sean," Elijah commanded in a low tone, and Sean nearly tripped over his own heels in his rush to do so, as Elijah just smirked and turned back to the merchandise. "So, what would you like me to buy? Any personal preferences?" Elijah asked, cocking an eyebrow as Sean approached him again.

      By now, however, Sean had had a chance to recover, and deftly grabbed Elijah by the wrist, yanking him to his chest. "I think it's time I show you my _personal_ collection," Sean growled, relishing in Elijah's frightened, yet aroused expression before shoving him towards the back of the shop. Sean flicked out the light and set the security system before leading the way up a set of back stairs and into his own apartment, where Elijah was quickly steered in the direction of the bedroom.

      It didn't take long for Sean to yank Elijah to him again, devouring the innocent mouth displayed so eagerly to him like a ripe fruit, but after a few minutes of kissing Elijah suddenly backed away, holding his hands out to signal Sean to stay.

      "I think I'd like to show you what I've learned," Elijah offered by way of explanation. "I've had a lot of practice," he added in a sultry tone, earning a growl from Sean.

      "Yeah, and I think I'd like to give you some more…"

      "Patience, darling," Elijah interrupted in a mocking tone. "Why don't you just lie back on the bed and get comfy, yeah? I'll take care of everything."

      Sean glared at the younger man for a second, but finally obliged, settling back with his hands behind his head as Elijah began to unbutton his shirt. "Condoms and lube are in the nightstand drawer," he growled, and Elijah just nodded with a smile, stripping slowly at the foot of the bed for Sean's benefit. Sean was extremely tempted to say fuck orders and jump Elijah as he slowly slid the jeans down his legs, dropping them next to his shoes, but his entire brain short circuited in a single gasp when Elijah removed his pants.

      "Fucking Christ," Sean mumbled reverently, and Elijah just grinned, holding up his tightly bound cock and stroking the head a few times as Sean watched.

      "I put this on three hours ago," Elijah admitted, letting Sean take a long look before he headed over to the closet, searching for something as Sean unashamedly admired his arse. "I jerked off, thinking about you, and then I put it on. What was that you said the other day, about the climax being better after the wait?" Sean just stared as Elijah smiled impishly, approaching the foot of the bed with a green tie in his hands. "Okay if I use this?"

      "Use whatever the fuck you want, as long as you are getting thoroughly fucked by the end of the evening," Sean bit out, and Elijah grinned.

      "Patience, patience," he repeated, laying the tie down on the bed. "I have to get ready first," he explained with an innocent smile, heading to the indicated drawer to retrieve condoms and lube. "You know, for the owner of the widest variety of lubes in London, you're rather simplistic yourself," he commented, studying the label of the water -based lube. "But that's okay. Like I said, I've had a _lot_ of practice. Besides, I want it to hurt a little," he added, and Sean couldn't bite back a growl at the insinuation as Elijah lowered himself gracefully into a chair facing the bed.

      Elijah pulled the chair up close, resting his heels on the foot of the bed, and then Sean groaned as he spread his legs wide, purpled cock standing proudly on display, two lubed fingers pressing boldly into the tight pink opening. Elijah moaned loudly when he breached the hole, but didn't let up, working his fingers steadily in and out until he was fucking himself on them, giving Sean the perfect view. He added more lube before inserting three fingers, and took the time to give Sean a smouldering look before flicking his prostate at just the right angle.

      "Have to…ah…. make sure to get nice and ready for you, you know. I think you're a bit bigger than my toy," Elijah confessed, his eyes flicking deliberately to Sean's crotch.

      "Why don't you come find out?" Sean growled, unable to take his eyes from the lurid scene unfolding in front of him.

      Elijah just grinned and after a few thrusts of his fingers, obliged Sean, straddling his hips but putting a firm palm on his chest to prevent movement. "Just relax, darling. Let me do all the work," he insisted, unzipping Sean's trousers and removing his erection for a few strokes but not bothering to remove any other clothing. "You mind if I just ride you like this?" Elijah asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "This is how I imagined it, you know, you all hot and desperate, not even taking the time to strip before you fucked me raw," he added as he rolled the condom on.

      "Oh Jesus fuck. I don't care, Elijah, just fucking do it!" Sean pleaded, and Elijah grinned again, pressing a finger to his lips.

      "Patience. I want to show you _everything_ I've learned." Sean just groaned in frustration, but watched intently as Elijah quickly tied his wrists together, then tightened the knot with his teeth, testing it before sitting on the bed by Sean's knees, pushing his legs through the loop and then rising up to his knees again so that his hands were tied effectively behind his back. "Want to ride you, Seanie," he mumbled, crawling a bit unsteadily to straddle Sean's hips again. "Every time I fuck myself on that dildo, I pretend it's you, I pretend that I'm fucking myself on your cock like a whore," he moaned, positioning himself carefully with lust in his eyes.

      Sean growled and tried to reach for Elijah's hips to help, but Elijah just shook his head. "No, Sean. Keep your hands where they were. I don't want you to do any work; I just want you to watch me fucking myself on your cock. I'm so fucking hard for you, Sean, and all I want is for you to have me like this. Watch how I open myself up for you, see how much you make me need this. I promise later you can take me any way you want, any way at all," he added, and Sean couldn't bite back a moan as he laced his hands tighter behind his head, watching Elijah slowly sink down onto his cock, strong thigh muscles controlling his movement as his mouth opened in one long, drawn out moan, degenerating into babble when he had finally seated himself. "Oh God... oh fuck... hurts so... ohh... so _fucking_ good. God, Sean. Hurt me please, take me, oh God..."

      Sean decided, at that moment, that there was nothing more beautiful than Elijah Wood using his cock for pleasure, and had to fight to keep his eyes open as the sensations overwhelmed him, keeping his focus on the beautiful dark red cock bobbing up and down as Elijah impaled himself, on the parting of Elijah's lips as he threw his head back and moaned wantonly throughout, on the forced arch of his back and curve of his shoulders, on the strong thighs he used solely for balance, on the dark space between his legs where Sean could just see his own cock emerging only to be buried again deep inside Elijah's arse.

      For long minutes, he fought to control his orgasm, but it was soon a losing battle, and he found himself begging for the first time in quite a long while. "Please, Elijah. Oh fuck, I want to watch you come apart for me, please love, please let me release you."

      Elijah moaned and nodded, gasping as Sean reached forward and quickly un-strapped his cock, slamming himself down particularly hard as orgasm tore through him, his eyes wide in a reflection of the high, keening cry he let out. Sean just watched the beautiful hard cock in front of him empty its fluids onto his stomach and was lost, throwing his hands back to grip the rails of his headboard as he arched his back and thrust up into Elijah, releasing almost painfully inside him as Elijah's cock still feebly pulsed out its last few drops.

      When he was able to open his eyes again, Sean slowly let his fingers loosen and unfurl from the rails, his arms gently coming to rest on the pillows behind him and then reaching forwards on second thought to cup Elijah's face, pulling him in for a much softer kiss even as his cock began to soften inside Elijah's body.

      The grin on Elijah's face nearly undid Sean, yet again, as the younger man rose gracefully off of him and in the same movement slid backwards through the loop of his arms, landing on the mattress next to Sean's knees. He quickly tucked his legs back through his arms as Sean just stared, and gave him a cheeky wink when he bent down to pull the end of the tie with his teeth. Sean snapped back into awareness, though, when Elijah put down the tie and began to gently rub his own wrists.

      "Hey, no, let me do that," Sean insisted, and Elijah just smiled and offered his wrists. _Christ._ That made quite an image, Elijah sitting on his knees next to Sean with come drying on his stomach and probably beginning to drip down his thighs by now, offering his wrists in front of him with an almost innocent smile. _Jesus._

      Elijah continued to smile as Sean rubbed his wrists and then gave him an efficient, but satisfying hand massage before letting him up. "Back in just a sec," Elijah promised, tapping an index finger to Sean's mouth, which received a brief kiss before Elijah crawled out of bed and headed off to the bathroom, whistling when he returned with a warm washcloth. He cleaned himself quickly, then gently dabbed Sean with the cloth before leaning down with an impish smile and lavishing a few slow, wet kisses on Sean's thighs. Sean groaned as his cock twitched feebly in an attempt to respond to Elijah's attentions, and he finally was forced to reach down and grab Elijah's head, holding him up to meet Sean's eyes.

      "Give me a few minutes, lad. Not as young as I used to be," he admitted, and Elijah burst into lovely peals of laughter, throwing the washcloth aside and crawling up to slide into Sean's arms, dropping an absent kiss to the slope of his clavicle.

      "You've still got plenty of energy for me," Elijah replied, and Sean smiled as he let one hand come up and thread through Elijah's hair. Less than an hour, and he had already seen Elijah in a cock ring, watched him window shop through floggers, had sex without doing any work whatsoever, oh, and watched Elijah come without so much as touching his cock. Yeah, it was a good evening so far.


End file.
